Nuestro comienzo  oneshot
by Antwanie
Summary: Un día aburrido se puede convertir en un día especial si se saben manejar las situaciones, o mejor aún si estás se dan sin pensar... /Oneshot


Un día aburrido se puede convertir en un día especial si se saben maejar las situaciones, o mejor aún si estás se dan sin pensar...

**Nuestro Comienzo**

Siempre es igual, ese niñato no se si lo hace por molestarme, o si es en verdad es así, cumple con todas las normas tan al pie de la letra por que según él, sería problemático romperlas, pero acaso no puede entender que necesito un momento de privacidad…

Cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-Ni se te ocurra intentar acompañarme también al baño suficiente he tenido, con aguantarte todo el día pegado a mi.- dije molesta.

-Mujer, ya te dije que son órdenes de la Hokage, no puedo hacer nada con eso.-

-Arrrg… Mejor cállate si, quiero pensar que estoy sola aunque sea por un momento.-

No puedo entender como ese niñato puede ser tan odioso, si tan sólo pudiera cambiarle el carácter sería perfecto… No puedo negar que cuando Tsunade-sama me dijo que él sería mi acompañante me encantó la idea, pero, después de salir ha estado tan obsesionado en cumplir su rol de guía – guardaespaldas, que se convirtió en excesivamente irritante…

Toc, toc…

-Estás ahí ¿no te ha pasado nada?-

Cómo molesta mis pocos minutos de tranquilidad… Ahora va a ver voy a jugar un poco con él a ver si así puedo sacármelo de encima…

-¿Temari?-

Bien veamos como reacciona ante esto….

-Voy a entrar…-

El niñato abrió la puerta y me encontró envolviéndome en mi toalla.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Fue el grito mas falso que di en mi vida.

Pero el desvió la vista y me dijo apresúrate cámbiate y no estés en un rango que esté fuera de mi vista.

Bien así que eso no lo intimidó…. Pues bien ¿Qué hará con esto?….

Salí por la puerta del baño cuando e se encontraba cerca casi rozándolo, pero él aún mantuvo la compostura, es un palo duro de roer…

-Bien a ver que me pongo….-

Empecé a sacar mis juegos de lencería y ordenarlos en la cama poco a poco, en toda la cama, y agachándome suavemente mientras le daba la espalda y acomodaba lentamente las prendas…

-No me decido aún….-

Acomodé una vez mas las prendas haciendo tiempo…

-Niñato tu que opinas que color me pongo, o cual te parece que me va mejor hoy día.-

-Cualquiera estará bien mujer, en fin va debajo de la ropa…-

-Pero es que s importante si no me decido no puedo seguir cambiándome…-

El niñato casi forzado volteo un poco más su cara y empezó a ver las prendas y me señaló la más cercana.

-No tienes mal gusto eh… bueno de todas maneras todas son lindas escogieras la que escogieras todo son a mi gusto así que no estaría mal…-

-Tsk! Sólo termina de cambiarte mujer que falta mucho por enseñarte de la aldea…-

Abrí el ropero y saque algunos yukatas…

-Humm y ahora cual da con este conjunto…-

Me puse a juguetear, jugando con su paciencia…

-El negro.- me dijo

-Buena elección… Rojo con negro es sexy ¿no lo crees?-

-Tsk mujer! Sólo apresúrate quieres…-

Empecé a guardar la ropa con lentitud primero los yukatas y luego la lencería mientras jugueteaba un poco con la ropa. El niñato por su parte estaba empezando a perder el control de la desesperación , no sabía a donde mirar por que los espejos del cuarto me reflejaban por donde él mirase.

Cuando llegó el momento crucial, el momento de ponerse la lencería, me senté en la cama con suavidad enfrente de él, estiré suavemente la ropa e introduje el primer pie.

-¿No sería mejor que te cambies en el baño?-

Lo había logrado el niñato estaba ruborizado, e intimidado por la situación.

-¿Quién te entiende?, no que no quería que esté fuera de tu rango de visión por que así te lo ordenó la Hokage.-

Mientras tanto ya había introducido el segundo pie y subía lentamente la prenda, él por su parte cerró los ojos, intentando controlarse, se me escapó una sonrisa, y continué cambiándome delante de él segura que no haría nada.

Cuando ya me estaba poniendo el yukata me di cuenta que me faltaba el cinturón especial donde almacenaba mis armas.

Empecé a remover todo y lo encontré colgado justo detrás donde el niñato estaba parado.

Me acerqué sin temor segura que no abriría los ojos, y casi abrazándolo y de puntas logré descolgar el cinturón pero justo cuando lo retiraba y regresaba a una posición decente, el abrió los ojos…

-Mi cinturón…- Es lo único que logré decir avergonzada y sin poder moverme. Vi el rostro del Niñato ponerse aún mas rojo y me percaté que mi yukata estaba completamente abierto y mi cuerpo casi desnudo lo estaba rozando, la tensión fue tanta que me moví bruscamente y perdí el equilibrio, él me quiso sujetar pero con la impresión de la situación luche un poco y terminamos en el suelo.

El por supuesto encima mío, y yo expuesta a su merced.

-Mujer no tientes mi moral, a tal punto que pueda romperla…- Me dijo mientras se acercaba, juntó sus labios con los míos y me besó profundamente. En un momento perdí el control del momento y cuando me di cuenta estaba en las nubes correspondiéndole el beso y abrazándolo con fuerza. ¿Era Shikamaru el mismo niñato que temprano me estaba desesperando y ahora me estaba haciendo llegar a las nubes con sólo besarme? Era algo que no podía entender por mas que quisiera. Sólo sabía que deseaba mas de él.

Paramos el beso para respirar me miró tan intensamente y me dijo al oído.

-Ni si quiera pienses que voy a parar llegado a este punto, por mas que quiera no voy a poder, no debiste provocarme tanto, vas a sentir la pasión que me has hecho sentir desde que te conocí…- sus palabras me dejaron pensando y deseando que continúe…

Empezó por mi cuello me quitó el brazier y lamió detenidamente mis senos, lo deseaba tanto que empecé a quitarle la ropa y tocar su torso desnudo con ansias… Nos quedamos completamente desnudos echados en el suelo encima de nuestra ropa.

Me cargó y me llevó a la cama, allí continuó con su labor, empezó a lamer y morder suavemente mi clítoris la excitación era demasiada, sujeté su miembro y empecé a masturbarlo, cosa que le gustó mucho, y al minuto me anime a hacerlo con mi boca, su disfrute era el mío, mi cuerpo hervía en deseo, él me paró y me besó los labios con desesperación mientras nuestros cuerpo se acomodaban, su miembro empezó a entrar suavemente para luego entrar completamente de un tirón las embestidas eran rápidas y los gemidos incontrolables, hasta que terminamos juntos , cansados sudorosos nos quedamos quietos abrazados.

Momentos después lo sentí besar mi cuello, la segunda ronda había empezado, a pesar del cansancio nuestros cuerpos se unieron otra vez de manera mas salvaje, ya no podía pensar en nada mas…

Al día siguiente al despertar, el estaba sentado al lado mío dándome la espalda, pensé en mil cosas, pero una se quedó con más fuerza entre mis pensamientos, solo fue sexo…. No quería escuchar que me diga eso, quise hacerme la dormida pero fue muy tarde el giró la cabeza hacia mi con una expresión muy seria en su cara, temí venir lo peor, así que volteé mi rostro y decidí salvar lo poco de dignidad que me quedaba.

-Me voy a duchar – dije seria mientras me paraba.

Sentí su mano sujetarme firmemente impidiéndome avanzar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Me preguntó, era algo que nunca hubiera esperado que me pregunte, ni lo entendí.

-¿De que hablas?- Me señaló la cama, miré donde él había señalado había una mancha significativa de sangre…

-¿Por qué? Sabes cuanto miedo tenía ayer de echar todo a perder y cuando todo empezó lo que me costó decidir que si me decías que sólo fue una noche no me afectaría, y hoy me doy cuenta que fue tu primera vez como quieres que reaccione ante esto… Por que ahora soy especial por que fui el primero y lo tendré grabado por siempre… La chica inalcanzable que he amado estos últimos años se me entregó eso ya era demasiado para mi, pero cómo puedo olvidarte y no volverme loco por ti si fui especial, por que no escogiste a otro que no te ame como yo… Temari duele…- Las palabras salían rápidamente de su boca una tras otra, estaba a punto de llorar, se notaba el dolor saliendo de él… No pude soportarlo mas no podía verlo asi y lo callé con un beso.

El me correspondió el beso, este fue dulce y suave pero sobre todo largo.

-No digas nada mas, no entiendo el porqué, pero me duele verte así, y a la vez estoy muy feliz, mi corazón late rápido nunca planeé hacerlo contigo, pero ahora quiero sentirme tuya una y otra vez…-

La estancia en Konoha me pareció mas agradable, y los días que Shikamaru me visita en Suna son los mejores, supongo que ese niñato es el hombre que amo, espero que este sentimiento tan profundo sea el amor…

Éste es el comienzo de nuestra historia juntos…

* * *

Contiene algo de lemon espero que les haya gustado besos, se que no escribo muy seguido... me quedé quietqa en la otra historia por otras razones y aunque tengo toda la trama ya en mi mente aún no hepodido escribirla... gomen...

comenten! y gracias por leer


End file.
